A perfect gift
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: Vi is looking for the perfect gift for Caitlyn until the very last minute.


Every year, almost like a tradition, Piltover gets covered under a thick layer of snow before Christmas. It's an indicator that the season to be jolly is close. When the first snowflakes danced around, Vi hadn't paid much attention to it. But as the days passed and Christmas were coming closer, she started panicking.

Do not get her wrong, Vi absolutely adores Christmas. After all, it's her favorite season of the year. However, the stress of finding the right gifts for her friends was absolutely overwhelming. For Jayce and Ezreal, it hadn't been so hard - she exactly what type of hextech part the first needed for one of his latest inventions and a manuscript of one of the most famous explorers of Runeterra seemed perfect for the prodigious explorer. Her real problem was Caitlyn's gift.

No matter how hard Vi tried, she couldn't figure out what to get her. She had spent days in Piltover's market looking for something worthy of the Sheriff of Piltover. All of the options available to her seemed insufficient. She couldn't find anything unique, something that Caitlyn couldn't get herself, something exciting even. Vi felt she couldn't even get close to fulfilling her boss's expectations for a good gift. It was simply impossible.

A couple of days before Christmas and Vi still hadn't got anything. She felt awful. She couldn't just show up without something but she was running out of time. Christmas was in two days and she still was empty-handed. Maybe she should just settle with something conventional instead of not getting Caitlyn anything. She didn't like the thought of it but there wasn't another option.

However, the weather had other plans for her. A day before Christmas Eve, a terrible blizzard hit Piltover. It had been snowing all day till the evening. Vi had been stuck to the station all day. She was left utterly frustrated. Without a doubt, there would be a commotion during Christmas Eve and it would take ages to buy a gift, if being able to find anything at all.

It was dark outside and the wind was practically howling. Vi sat behind her desk, hovering over some unfinished paperwork - as usual - with her fingers tapping on the wooden piece of furniture. Meanwhile, Caitlyn minded her own business, finishing off her own paperwork and answering phone calls occasionally. Vi let out a sigh of frustration.

"Y'know," she began. "I love Christmas and everything but this weather - this weather is bullshit."

Caitlyn looked over her. It seemed like she was about to scold her about her inappropriate vocabulary but instead she gazed outside their window. She hummed.

"You aren't completely wrong," Caitlyn agreed. "I don't enjoy this weather either. There's only one thing during Christmas that makes all of this worth it - to me, at least."

Vi leaned back on her chair. Caitlyn wasn't the type of person to get really personal so whenever she did, Vi always made sure to listen carefully. "Really? And what this might be?" she asked.

Caitlyn placed her pen onto the desk. There was wry smile playing on her lips. "You probably consider me the last person to hear this from, but it's the carols."

"The… carols?" Caitlyn had predicted correctly. Vi wouldn't think of the sheriff enjoying the Christmas carols not once in a million years. She couldn't even imagine her jamming to "Jingle Bells" or "We wish you a merry Christmas".

The sheriff nodded. "I would like to think that I always loved the carols. Their melody is majestic and in my opinion, _that's_ what gets you into the so called "Christmas spirit". However, the best feeling you can get is while performing them. There's nothing more magical than pressing your fingers against a violin's colds or pouring your soul onto a piano keyboard. I wish I could describe you the exact feeling but words aren't enough."

Caitlyn's gaze got lost outside the window, as if she was daydreaming. Vi had never seen her like that before. She smiled softly.

"That was oddly romantic from you," the enforcer commented.

"Yeah, well, I have my moments," Caitlyn offered a small smile before returning back to her papers.

Vi looked at her for a long time, without realizing it. She couldn't expect from someone like Caitlyn to have such a soft side. This woman never ceased to amaze her.

Less than an hour later, the blizzard slowly stopped and the moon appeared in the sky. It was definitely going to be a really cold night. Vi decided to finally call it a day - she wasn't going to spend a minute longer at the office than she already had. She bid Caitlyn farewell and she soon found herself walking down the street, trying to wrap herself up in an attempt to protect herself from the freezing wind. It seemed like it was to no avail since the cold penetrated through her clothes and hit Vi right in the bones. It was a great misfortune that her bike had broke down a few days ago and it hadn't been fixed yet. At least, she'd get faster home instead of walking thirty minutes in the snow. However, Vi didn't have another choice at the moment and she didn't want to force Caitlyn to drive her home as the sheriff was still busy. So she suffered in silence.

It had been a good fifteen minutes since Vi left the station. Hands dug deep in her pockets and her head covered by her hoodie, she walked as quickly as she could. At this time, all the shops around her were closed but their Christmas decorations gave a complete different vibe with all those colourful lights. Some shops had the most extravagant decorations Vi had ever seen in her life; she rolled her eyes. Some were a bit more casual - at least, not too much, in her opinion. Other shop owners had chosen a more clever approach, like that shop that sold musical instruments. All the instruments on display in the showcase had Christmas lights placed around their outline and the result was simply magical. Vi had to stop and admire the view. Her eyes instantly landed on the violin placed in the middle.

This little instrument took her breath away. It was a beautiful, white violin with a golden outline to match the golden lights the shop owner used as decorations. It was a majestic, elegant instrument made only for the finest musician. Vi winced when she noticed the price tag. Who would pay so much money for a violin? But suddenly, Caitlyn's words ringed inside her head. Vi found herself in a dilemma. She had a couple of money left for an emergency. She'd have to fail in a lot of things for a long while.

"Well, I'd be damned," she whispered to herself before eventually walking away.

* * *

Two days later, Vi found herself in Caitlyn's apartment. They spent the day together, had dinner - Caitlyn had promised to cook for her and Vi couldn't say no. It was quiet but for them it was the best way to spend Christmas and they wouldn't have it any other way. The time to exchange presents arrived. Vi was slightly nervous, she wasn't going to lie. Caitlyn gave her her present first.

"I know it isn't much," she said as Vi opened her package where she found a scarf, a pair of gloves and a cap. "I knitted them myself," Caitlyn explained.

"Cupcake, you know you could give me dogshit as a gift and I'd still thank you." Vi grinned as she put the cap on her head. "I love them, thank you. Didn't know you could knit."

"Only when I have some free time."

"You knit on your free time? Damn, you got some issues, Cait." Vi laughed, receiving a playful punch on her shoulder.

"Jerk." Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, here's what your jerk got you." Vi smirked as she pulled out a rather big box. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it," Vi encouraged her.

Caitlyn unwrapped the box and slowly opened it. "Oh my Gosh…" she mumbled as she retrieved the white violin from inside. She held it in her hands, running her fingers down its body. "Vi, this… this is beautiful," Caitlyn said before looking at her.

"Not gonna lie, I didn't know what you get you," Vi admitted. "But fortunately, I got some inspiration - and a shit tone of luck - so here we are."

"It must have costed a small fortune. How were you able to afford it?" the sheriff questioned.

Vi shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, of course it does. I don't want you to waste your money on me!" Caitlyn argued.

"You'd rather have me waste my money on alcohol instead?" Vi joked but immediately got serious upon seeing Caitlyn's expression. "C'mon, I'm joking. My point is that I don't care about wasting money for you. After all, you deserve the world. And since I can't get you the world because I'm too broke for that shit, this is the least I can get you." she said, blushing softly.

Caitlyn smiled. "You're such a sweet talker. But seriously, thank you. I love it, it's wonderful." And then she leaned in and pecked the enforcer's lips softly

"Only the best for you, cupcake." Vi grinned. "Well, why don't you play me something? I'd love to hear you play."

Caitlyn looked back at the violin. "I haven't played in years," she confessed.

"Blah blah blah, I'm sure you'll be fine," Vi reassured her. "Come on. Please?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "Fine, since you asked so nicely," she said as she grabbed the bow inside the box. It took her some time to prepare before she was ready to play. "What would you like to listen to?"

Vi thought for a moment. "Deck the halls," she answered eventually.

Caitlyn nodded. Then, she ran the bow across the chords and started playing. Vi watched and listened, completely mesmerized by her movements. Caitlyn didn't just play - she felt the music to her core and was able to show it through her body language as she played. When she finished the song, Vi applauded.

"Told you, you're amazing!" she grinned before standing up off the couch and walking up to Caitlyn. She lifted her off the ground with ease and spinned her around as they both giggled in utter happiness. Vi placed her to the ground before kissing her.

"Merry Christmas, Caitlyn ," she whispered as she pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"Merry Christmas, Vi," she whispered back with one of her rare smiles.

Suddenly, the bell rang, interrupting them.

"It must be Jayce and Ezreal. I'll get it," Vi said as she approached the door to answer it.

She wasn't mistaken; it was indeed the Defender of Tomorrow and the Prodigious Explorer. Jayce wore a Santa hat and Ezreal a matching green, elf hat.

"Merry Christmas!" they said in unison.

"Merry Christmas." Vi smiled at them. "Come in."

"Where is that music coming from?" Ezreal asked as he took his shoes off.

"That? Oh, that would be Caitlyn and her amazing talent," replied Vi.

"Caitlyn can play the violin? I didn't know that!" Jayce looked surprised.

"Well, why don't you come inside and see for yourself, Hammerhead?" Vi winked at him. "Hey, cupcake! Better prepare a good show for those two. You got more people to impress, not that you'll have any problem with that!"

They all laughed.

* * *

_A/N: I'm a little late but merry Christmas everyone! _


End file.
